


469

by PchJus



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PchJus/pseuds/PchJus





	469

小心谨慎  
向下翻阅  
阅后即焚  
慎重传播

469abo*pwp  
夏之光 橘子汽水  
任豪 酒心巧克力  
翟潇闻 古龙水

“你，你别哭了……”翟潇闻手足无措地抽出纸巾给他擦眼泪，被夏之光挡开，“你装好心给谁看？他不在这。”  
翟潇闻看着他抽泣才是欲哭无泪，可发情期又不是他能控制的，甚至腺体上还有红肿划痕。夏之光坐在地上恰好目及，更觉得胸闷。肌体瞬时不受控地迸发出高浓度的信息素，把翟潇闻逼到脸红。  
“夏……夏之光……停下，你给我停下……”夏之光闻言，非但未止住，反红着眼眶凑到了他身边，翟潇闻刚被标记过的身体根本承受不住这样的施压，只能伸出手虚虚挡在夏之光胸口。  
“我才不要，你骗人，明明说好要公平竞争，凭什么让他标记你，是抑制剂不管用了还是我要被退出角逐了，他问过我吗？”  
翟潇闻摇摇头，把袖子扯到盖住手指去给他擦眼泪。夏之光故意把眼泪眨的更多，湿透了翟潇闻的卫衣，蓝色的一片因此变得更深。待他擦干净了，才抓住他的手腕，撇嘴敛起信息素，埋在了翟潇闻胸口。  
“你也别怪豪哥，他不是故意的，你不乐意，我……”  
“我不怪他我怪谁，能怪你吗？我不乐意，能给你双重标记吗？”夏之光起身恶狠狠地把他按在墙上，他不是没想过。  
可双重标记的过程太过痛苦，他和任豪和解也不是没有可能，无论如何最后苦的只能是翟潇闻。  
任豪没经他同意擅自标记了翟潇闻，已经让他怒不可遏，翟潇闻的态度更是加速让他暴走。  
“别咬了！”看着他泪意盈眶，咬着下唇的样子，夏之光简直头皮发麻，他这幅样子任谁看了都会被激起暴虐因子。自然，看着他被吓的松开充血的唇瓣，楚楚抓着他手臂的模样，当机立断，一把把人抱到他床上去。  
夏之光床上铺满了衣物，他才刚刚出差回来，沐浴过罢头发都没有干。翟潇闻的床则刚换了新床单，想来是任豪的手笔。他枕头下面还放着一盒拆封的抑制贴，翟潇闻腺体上贴的那张早被夏之光粗暴地丢到地上了。  
翟潇闻忽觉一阵天旋地转，橘子汽水的味道像浪潮一样朝他涌过来。

“別，别脱了，你轻点。”他神智清醒，抓着卫衣和内裤不肯松手，讨好地试图用亲吻缓解压抑感，夏之光则顺从地抚摸他紧绷的肌肉。  
游移在腰际的大手朝上撩开卫衣，果不其然，臀腿一片紫黑色的痕迹，尤胸口最重，右乳一块透明的胸贴，下面是破皮的乳尖，应该是穿衣服磨的难受才贴的。  
翟潇闻欲盖弥彰，慌乱把手挡在夏之光眼前，不许他看。  
夏之光把他的手拨开，扶着他的腰在他身上落下几个吻，温热的舌尖触在肌肤上教人战栗不止，他有心刻意在痕迹处落吻，用力不轻。  
夏之光当真擅长做这些撩人的事情，翟潇闻被挑逗地浑身燥热，也不见夏之光除了给他盖章有什么行动，只好自行把手探向身下。这时候夏之光就眼尖了，抓着他的手举过头顶。这个姿势最舒服，等叫他躺着便罢了，夏之光一只手就能抓住他的腕子，拿床头柜上的发带束住，也不是真的要把他困住。动手隔着布料顶在穴口，后面已经盈盈湿了一片，带着古龙水和他身体的清香，混杂一阵白兰地，是任豪的信息素。

既然不想脱掉，夏之光就从内裤边沿伸进两根手指，盲寻入口，翟潇闻有点紧张，不由自主夹紧双腿，困住夏之光的手臂。  
夏之光的手臂用力的时候青筋可怖，两指在穴口刮蹭，却没有要进去，翟潇闻两条修长笔直的腿交在一起，难堪地摩擦。

后穴溺出的体液浸湿了夏之光的手指，几乎毫不费力地就捅了进去，翟潇闻不敢看他的脸，双手掩面往后躲，意图靠在墙上。夏之光才不会给他机会，一把握住他的脚腕不让他动，被肠肉紧紧咬住的手指屈起关节，更往深了去，翟潇闻则坐立不稳，双手又被束发带缚住，只能重重倒在床上，头晕目眩。  
浴袍早在混乱间散开，翟潇闻羞红了脸不肯看他。夏之光也没说什么，径直掰开他的膝盖，隔着布料和他磨蹭在一起，俯身凑到翟潇闻耳边问话，“哥，你知道我等下要干什么吗？”  
翟潇闻轻不可闻地嗯了一声，像小猫挠人。夏之光闻声落泪，刚刚哭肿的眼睛还泛着红，叫翟潇闻看了好不心疼，还被绑着的手捧住他的脸，“没关系，我受得住。”心里想，有泪痣的人果然爱哭，并且哭的还挺好看，弯起笑眼在他额头落下一个吻，夏之光被他的举动软化，侧头和他接吻，吻毕把人皙白的长腿挂到腰上。  
床头的润滑只剩了一半，被他胡乱全倒在身上，翟潇闻把束发带去掉抱住大腿，好行他方便，夏之光就扶着硬的发烫的阴茎抵在了那里，像弯刀轻刺开花穴。  
前几日被捅的红肿的嫩穴还有些刺痛，大概是润滑倒得多了，破开洞口后便长驱直入，直挺挺整个滑了进去，夏之光也没想到进的这么轻松，被紧致滚烫的肠穴爽到双唇紧抿，一滴汗顺着下巴落在翟潇闻身上。  
翟潇闻则被不同的信息素刺激的两眼昏花，真不晓得要是两个人同时在场会是个什么情况。

说曹操曹操到，夏之光缓缓开始抽动的时候就听见了规律的敲门声，他也想不在意，可是翟潇闻不能，每敲一下他都要被惊得抖起来，浑圆的脚趾紧紧蜷在一起，好不惹人怜爱。  
“夏之光？夏之光。”任豪低沉的声音隔着厚厚的木门传进来，显得有些不真实。  
“开门，我知道你们在里面。”只是他不紧不慢，听上去不像是着急忙慌的样子。  
门被从里面反锁，钥匙打不开，翟潇闻捂住嘴巴听见铁丝扣动锁芯的声音。房门不同楼下的防盗门，只要动手，还是可以撬开的。夏之光看他失措的样子，想来这个笨蛋根本没想过三个人共处一室什么光景。他却和任豪打了三百架，早肖想过了。看着翟潇闻心不在焉，露出獠牙一嘴扎进了他血肉里，刺破了还没愈合的腺体。  
任豪在门外听见一声痛苦的哀嚎，手上动作顿了半晌，门缝里溢出小朋友发情期特有的甜腻味道，掺杂着他身上的酒香味和鲜榨橘汁的果香。

他继续慢条斯理拆开门锁，可惜把手被拆下来就不能再上锁了，把翟潇闻挂在门上的铭牌扣过去，背面是上次买车贴的时候剩下来的那张请勿打扰，还有英文的do not disturb，拿过书桌前的椅子怼在门后，佛若看不见在床上厮混的两个人。

翟潇闻几近虚脱，两种充满侵略性的信息素把他点燃，身体做出应激反应，被引起周期内第二次发情期，身上每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣着疼痛，身下却还在主动承受着夏之光狂乱的爱意。  
带滚轮的电竞椅划在木地板上发出一阵抓人的声响，好叫人想起来指甲刮花黑板的声音，被迫陷入发情期的身体感官敏感度无限上升，只能把整个人窝在夏之光怀里，试图用缩小和空气接触的面积来缓解、安慰。任豪才把手里的营养剂摆在床头柜，做足了持久战的准备，身上演出的西装还未褪下，想起来这身西装还是跟翟潇闻一起去买的。  
翟潇闻被吊顶上的灯刺的睁不开眼睛，却趁夏之光还啃着他腺体的时候模糊瞥见任豪解西装领带的动作，下体不由得一阵抽动，泌出更多体液，翟潇闻丢脸地抱住夏之光肩膀，不肯抬头再看任豪一眼。

任豪自不会放过他，衬衫解掉两颗纽扣平复呼吸，手覆在翟潇闻仿若从水里捞出来的素手，半蹲着和他十指相扣，另只手直冲翟潇闻卫衣下的身体过去。夏之光冲动，把人的发情期激起以后就没再安抚，任豪便接手了这份工作，他右乳被任豪咬破，温暖的大掌只能握住他左胸聚拢，一路揉捏放松到腹部，再裹住滴出几滴液体的根茎。  
夏之光嘴里还有口腔溃疡，被白兰地的味道蛰破流血，转头朝地上啐了一口。后又抓着翟潇闻一条右腿按在头顶，好心把左边放下叫任豪取悦翟潇闻。  
任豪指上有茧，前几天练舞滑跪，他腿不方便，所以老用手扶着，就磨出茧子了。可这时候磨在他身上，叫他眼冒金星，不一时就泄在人手上。任豪的情绪还是没有什么波动，意图找张纸巾擦擦，手上却忽然一紧，原来夏之光也快到了，顶撞的狠了些，翟潇闻不舍得让他走。  
任豪就把手一横，横在他们俩中间，翟潇闻顺从地舔上去，和他们以前做的每一次一样，鲜红的嫩舌触在任豪掌心，好像他在喂水泥。  
只不过任豪手挡着，这个角度夏之光恰好看不见这幅光景，只能看见翟潇闻微阖着的双眼和睫毛打下的阴影。所以更加凶狠地要把翟潇闻钉在床上。

一轮过罢，夏之光拉着翟潇闻坐了起来。翟潇闻有些不安，抓着任豪还是不想松手，任豪单膝跪在床沿贴近他，熟悉的信息素层层从背后涌过来叫他安心不少，可若是没听见任豪皮带扣的声音……  
“？任豪……”翟潇闻看不见任豪的表情，只知道他一只手和自己握在一起，另一只手好像在拆解皮带，任豪在他耳边落下一吻，“乖。”  
夏之光看着他绅士一般的作为觉得恶心，按住翟潇闻的肩膀和他接吻，不许他回头看。  
接吻的时候就不觉得嘴巴痛了。

待到夏之光把手指和任豪的大家伙一起送进他的身体，他才迷迷糊糊明白这两个人要干什么。  
“不行……我，我做不到……”  
他还没哭，夏之光忍不住了，管那个叫我见犹怜，流着泪对他说，“哥，对不起。”空闲的手指抚上他紧紧咬住的嘴唇，捏着下巴让他松开，怕他一口银牙被咬碎了，下面又没停的意思，掰开他臀瓣让任豪进的更深，翟潇闻情不自禁扬起细长脆弱的脖颈靠在任豪身上，雪白的臀上还留着五指鲜艳的痕迹。他肌肤上尽是汗水黏腻，卫衣被浸湿变成大片的深色，像下面充血肿胀的嫩穴。

“乖，让他进来吧。”任豪不怒自威，没带什么感情色彩却像在命令，以前翟潇闻听着他的声音就可以高潮，现下只会让他更兴奋罢了。任豪抱着他的大腿，他便把手腾出来，摸到媾和处，抓住夏之光的手和他一起，摸着他方才吃进的性器进来。  
“……”任豪舔在撕裂的腺体上，没有再咬破，单纯用信息素帮他转移注意力，才听得他一声闷哼，终于是进来了。  
“呜嗯……你们两个变态。”  
“哥哥要给我生小孩。”夏之光任性发言，委委屈屈地望着翟潇闻，任谁看了都觉得怜爱，翟潇闻看愣了，唯独身下塞的满满当当还有知觉。“哥哥，你猜你要是怀孕了，生的会是谁的孩子？”翟潇闻早就被两根交错的阳具顶弄的失魂失智，哪里还能想出答案，只在夏之光背上留下几道划痕，还好前几日任豪给他剪了指甲，不然这背上绝对一片血印。  
“乖。”任豪不知顶到哪里去，顶出翟潇闻一阵婉转呻吟，热浪激得眼泪汪汪，却怎么也不肯落下来，“难受，豪哥，好难受……”  
“一会儿就不难受了。”  
夏之光惊觉受了冷漠，拼着和任豪要分出个上下，信息素又和他打在一起，受累翟潇闻快要窒息。任豪一记眼刀丢过来，不再和夏之光争斗。夏之光嘲他，怎么样，年纪大了就是不好，还不是比我先射了？  
任豪不想理他，给翟潇闻脸上擦汗，倒浸湿了三四张抽纸。  
夏之光自觉无趣，耐心寻了他敏感点，又撞的翟潇闻从嘴角溢出含不住的口水，挂在嘴边亮晶晶的。逗弄半晌，次次都冲着那点去，翟潇闻一阵轻吟被顶撞地破碎在房间里，抓着卫衣下摆挡住不堪的下体，竟然是被操射了出来，高潮罢辽后穴一阵紧缩，害得夏之光抽插几下后交代在他身体里。

翟潇闻脱力地抱着任豪的手臂吮营养液，又被夏之光问他，“哥哥，你想不想生宝宝，我好喜欢宝宝。”翟潇闻睨他一眼，“不要，太麻烦，我还想唱歌。”  
本以为任豪不会跟他俩斗嘴，任豪却幽幽来了一句，“没事，还有两天。”还有两天什么？发情期？翟潇闻恨不得寻个地洞钻进去。

那样，生两个也不是不可以，至于先生出来的到底是谁的……这就要问问医生了。


End file.
